


'Sup, Fangers?

by DrakePendragon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, No Low Fat Yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakePendragon/pseuds/DrakePendragon
Summary: One thing the men in Buffy's life have never learned: if you're fighting over her with someone else, she's already moved on.





	'Sup, Fangers?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Buffy, Angel, Vampire Diaries, or the Originals.

Over the years in Buffy’s slaying career, she’s had four epic romances with vampires: Angel, Spike, Klaus, and Elijah.

Angel: the tortured vampire and a True Love that could never truly have her lest he turn evil again.  
Spike: the bad boy vamp that killed more Slayers than any other who fell for her so madly that changed his entire ways for her.  
Klaus: the original vampire/werewolf hybrid that pushed her to her limits and then some, always daring her to redefine herself further.  
Elijah: the noble original vampire who treated her like a queen and never made her feel afraid with him.

All four were worthy suitors, to be sure, but all of them faced the same problem: Buffy moved on. So, why did all four of them rush across the country to San Francisco to save her from a legendary demon upon receiving a brief and vague text message from the Slayer's sister? Simple: a part of them couldn’t move on from her.

The four vampires burst through the double doors of the church, stumbling over each other to be the first one in and the one to ride to the maiden's rescue. In the end, it didn’t matter. The legendary demon was already laid low, the supposedly doomed Slayer standing triumphant on one side and her dark counterpart standing on the other. In beautiful and fatal grace, their hands lashed out and their short swords flashed in the moonlight. The demon’s head tore from its shoulders and launched across the defiled sanctuary.

A still beat came and passed, the only sounds being the sloppy rolling of the demon’s head and the heavy breathing of the two Slayers. A grisly tableau that reminded the four vampires just what enthralled them so much to their blonde goddess of death. Angel saw perfection that he could never have. Spike saw someone dark and damaged but still so full of light. Klaus saw the killer and the monster underneath the service. And Elijah saw the woman who clearly deserved better than what life had dealt her.

The whole scene broke with Faith’s throaty laughter. She pulled Buffy in close, her hand on the slightly smaller Slayer’s lower back, splayed out in a clear possessive gesture. She looked into those eyes and saw Buffy as she was. Buffy raised up an inch on her toes and kissed her counterpart fiercely, neither one caring that they had demon blood all over them or they were cut and bleeding from the fight. Or that they had an audience. That kind of synchronized slaying always needed some kind of act of completion. The kiss wasn't it, but they'd get to that later.

A pin dropping would have been deafening to the four men. How long had they argued and fought over the validity of their love story with the superpowered woman? Years now. Spike claimed he knew her darkness better. Angel said that no one could beat their true love story. Klaus argued that with him she was wild and free. Elijah reminded them that he above all of them treated her right. None of them should have questioned how much they wanted her. No, they forgot to ask who she wanted, and perhaps, who was able to provide all of those things instead of just some?

“Sup, fangers,” Faith said with a cocky little smirk.

“Aw, you boys came all this way for little ol’ me?” Buffy teased, walking arm and arm with her partner.

The two slayers easily walked between them and headed out of the desecrated church, their swords left behind with the corpse. The heavy wooden doors stayed open just long enough for their golden Slayer’s sister to walk through. She scoffed and shook her head in disbelief.

“Did you guys get my text message? I said Faith’s on top of it,” Dawn stated bluntly.

“We seem to have… preoccupied,” Elijah replied diplomatically.

“Poor choice of words, love,” Klaus said with a grimace.

Dawn’s mouth turned into a devilish smirk of her own. “No, I think I phrased it just right,” she replied. She turned on her heel to leave but couldn’t resist one last parting shot. “You know how much money Bex owes me now? She actually thought you guys were over my sister!”

Dawn waved to them goodbye over her shoulder as she strode out of there, apparently a lot wealthier than she went in.

“How did Faith describe it? The H&H factor? Hungry and…” Spike started to say when Angel punched him in the chest.

“Shut up, Spike!” he demanded.

“It’s beneath us to bitterly gossip about her relationship. If Faith makes her happy, we should respect that. Plus, a fight like that could just work up an appetite,” Elijah rationalized.

“I doubt they’re going out for low fat yogurt, mate,” Klaus finished.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a fun idea to write. Doesn't need to be more than a drabble, does it?


End file.
